motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Motu Patlu: King of Kings
Motu Patlu: King of Kings is an animated film produced by Cosmos Entertainment and Maya Digital Studio. It is the first ''Motu Patlu ''feature film. Plot The movie opens in the circus, where the people gathered to watch the show of a lion named Guddu. But the circus had a fire accident and Guddu runs loose around the city which causes the citizens run in terror. However Motu rescues his city from the lion by eating samosas and caged the lion. Motu asks about the lion. The lion explained and requested them to put him in the forest. But Chingam officer says to put him in the national park. Meanwhile in the forest the animals were enjoying. Three monster cars captured some animals so the animals sought the help of the lion. however lion manages to rescue the animals and they ran off. But a man named dheeru manages to arrest the lion and some other animals. A girl from his gang slaps him with the mosquito bat. meanwhile Motu and patlu takes the lion in a jeep and rests in a forest. it became night. Morning Dheeru came down from the helicopter and teased the lion. It became so angry. Dheeru blackmailed the Lion and he cut the rope of the caged vehicle and the vehicle is about to fall from the hill. but lion manages to escape and rescues the animals. the animals made them run away from that place. meanwhile, guddu thinking to escape from there. so he acts like a dead lion and manages to escape. But motu caught it. but again it escapes. a member of Dheeru watched it and says to his boss. Dheeru said him to call them. they came there and Dheeru turned motu against the jungle forest says that he is very cruel. next day they all went to the forest and saw the lion. motu thinks it as a guddu and pinched him. The lion tries to gets away from him and motu doesn't leave him. there is a crucial fight between them. his friends were waiting and watched the fight. at that time guddu came and talked to patlu and ran away. patlu warned motu that it was not their guddu but the true jungle forest. meanwhile, dheeru watched the fight through the camera and shocked to see that they both friend and smile. Dheeru got angry and sends the nukes and a crack was made in the small portion. Motu and the lion manage to escape. Unfortunately the lion falls from the hill. It has been dead. Dheeru and his men start to destroy the forest. but unfortunately, motu and patlu get trapping by them. Motu was very angry on patlu as he said the lion was still alive. Motu bets patlu but fortunately the dorr gets the truck gets opened and they manage to escape from them. patlu says that he said lie that lion is still live. patlu gives idea that instead of the lion they can use guddu. guddu hears that and tries to escape but unfortunately, he trapped himself to them. They said the condition and brings guddu to the forest. There is a song here. But guddu was unhappy. He wants to stay alone in the forest and it went off. motu refuses to use his real power and says that its lion to win, Motu while refreshing in the river, a group of fish joined together and make the face of the lion which falls in the hill. The lion advised motu to lead the animal army to defeat Dheeru. but a small deer saw all these and said to his friends. Animals were anger on them. However, motu convinced them and made the team to defeat dheeru. Dheeru went to a place where the gold is behind the rocks and ordered his team to take the gold. A scientist comes there and said about his invention it was the hybrid animal. it was the mixture of the dog and wolf. he sends to them in the forest. but motu and patlu defeat them. they went to the place where they are taking gold. Motu was the king of the army and instructs the animals to attack them. there was a huge fight between them. the fight gets very scary dangerous. A giant man was formed from a box and attacks animals. a small deer came in front of him. but he threw it away. it falls to the place where guddu stayed. the deer requests lion to save the forest. Guddu got anger on them and he turned into a real jungle lion and more powerful than the first one. So Guddu came into the battlefield and attack everyone with furry. Motu was very very happy. Guddu attacks Dheeru on his team. Guddu was in trouble and needed more energy to even continue. Motu lends some juices to guddu to make very healthy and very strong and unlocks new technique and transforming. the final decisive battle between two gods guddu and the giant was near the new god guddu. however, guddu manages to win over the giant with his new universal power and speed passing that of gods themselves. Guddu was made the King of the jungle and passes down his legacy and film ends with the song "Motu Aur Patlu Ki Jodi". International Posters King of Kings - Italian poster (better quality).jpeg|Italian King of Kings - Tamil poster.jpeg|Tamil DVD Cover King of Kings - Portuguese poster.jpeg|Portuguese King of Kings - Korean poster.jpeg|Korean King of Kings - Japanese poster.jpeg|Japanese King of Kings - German poster.jpeg|German King of Kings - Dutch poster.jpeg|Dutch King of Kings - Chinese poster.jpeg|Chinese International Logos King of Kings - English Logo.png|English King of Kings - Chinese Logo.png|Chinese King of Kings - German Logo.png|German King of Kings - JapLogo.png|Japanese King of Kings - Korean Logo.png|Korean King of Kings - PortuLogo.png|Portuguese King of Kings - Italian Logo.png|Italian King of Kings - Greek Logo.png|Greek Title in different languages Note: The names can be found on Netflix by changing the site's language. Not every translation has a poster and/or logo made specifically for it. Category:Movies